Yattaze Driver
in: Kamen Rider Fourze, Transformation Gear, Arsenal (Fourze) Fourze Driver Edit Share Icon-fourze This article is about a/an transformation device in Kamen Rider Fourze. Fourze Driver Fourze Driver 1 2 3 4 "San, ni, ichi! (Techno space music)" ―Suit up announcementsrc The Yatterze Driver (フォーゼドライバー Yattaze Doraibā) is Yatterman-Fourze's transformation belt that was given to Gan-chan by Omocchama Utahoshi. To transform into Fourze, Gan-chan first inserts four Astromechanades into the Mechanade Sockets (スイッチソケット Mekanomoto Soketto) if they aren't there already, and flips the red Transwitches (トランスイッチ Toransuichi) down, turning on the Status Monitor (ステイタスモニター Suteitasu Monitā) with each thrown Transwitch, to begin the countdown. Afterwards, he pushes the Enter Lever (エンターレバー Entā Rebā) on the side of the belt and raises his right arm in the air. By switching on a correspondent Astroswitch, or a combination of Astroswitches, before pushing the Enter Lever again, Fourze can perform a Limit Break (リミットブレイク Rimitto Bureiku) finishing attack. While executing a Double Limit Break is possible, it is risky as it would completely drain an Astroswitch's power for a while, rendering one of them useless until they are completely recharged. Contentsshow History Origin The Fourze Driver was invented by the father of Kengo Utahoshi, based on his research in Cosmic Energy. The Circle, Cross, Triangle, and Square Basement designs were based off of the pillars in Kyoto, where Utahoshi and his team researched the Hole over the city. Later history Driver destroyed The Fourze Driver destroyed 5 years later, Gentaro used the Fourze Driver once again to fight alongside Riders old and new against Foundation X. Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders Not long after, Gentaro, in a last attempt to persuade Sanagiman to redeem himself, ultimately destroyed the belt by throwing it into a vat of molten steel at a factory as a sign of truce, his act was understood and accepted by Kengo. He later borrows the Fourze Driver from his present day self to fight alongside Wizard. After the future Gentaro returns to his own time, Haruto gives the Driver back to the Gentaro of the present. Afterwards, as the rest of Kamen Rider Club lamented its destruction, Kengo was certain that, as the Fourze Driver was Gentaro's friend, it would always return when it was truly needed. Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum Notes ◾Fourze can access his other States without changing into Base States. It was done by activating the switch before transforming. It was first used in the first fight against the Sagittarius Zodiarts by transforming straight into Cosmic States, in order to protect the critically injured Tachibana. ◾The Fourze Driver is also donned by Mitsuki Endo of Kamen Rider Girls, who represents Fourze in the group. ◾Unless future events change the circumstances, this is the first time in the franchise that a main Rider's Belt has been permanently destroyed willingly by its user. ◾However, the Driver appears again in Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders. Though the movie is said to take place before the 2017 events in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum, the assistant director has admitted that he forgot the Fourze Driver had been destroyed. 1 External Link ◾TV Asahi's page on the Fourze Driver References 1.↑ https://twitter.com/jumpeishiokawa/status/915194214987657216 showIcon-fourze Kamen Rider Fourze Categories: Kamen Rider Fourze Transformation Gear Arsenal (Fourze) Reference Popups Tokupedia Discord